Cheating isn't always what it looks like
by TheSmash
Summary: Someone cheats...sorry I am better at writing stories than I am summaries. I don't own glee or any songs
1. Chapter 1

The bell rings as kids hurry trying to make it to class. Running, tripping, and hitting others as they rush through the halls of William McKinley High school. The choir room is full of excitement as the glee club looked eagerly at the audition list, for the first time in two years it was full. "Finn look at this list it's amazing twenty-one people want to sign up for glee and it's not just girls." Rachel exclaimed happily.

Finn didn't seem so excited, "uh Rach take a closer look to the first name on that list. As Rachel took a closer look she gasped, "David Karofsky," as his name escaped Rachel's lips the whole glee club goes up in chaos. "Oh hell to the no Mr. Schue" Mercedes yelled.

"Guys now settle down we are going through with this and we are getting new Glee members, so let's get started."

Tina immediately spoke up," Wait we can't start. Where's Kurt?" Everyone turned to Finn seeing as they were brothers, " don't look at me Blaine picked him up today." Finn said turning everyone away. "Well we have to get started with or with out Kurt," Mr. Schue stated, " First up David Karofsky." "Hello guy I know you all know who I am," Karofsky started, but was interrupted by Kurt walking in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue," Kurt started but was cut off by the sight of Karofsky in the choir room, "are you lost David?" "No I am auditioning for the New Directions, now as I was saying you all know who I am, my name is David Karofsky, and I will be singing Boyfriend by Big Time Rush." Karofsky finished as the music started.

Karofsky sang keeping eye contact with Kurt the whole time, a few minutes passed and Karofsky belted out the last note and every member of the glee club was silent until Santana ended the silence by starting or attempting to start an applause for Dave.

"That was amazing David, ok next is Luke Lifston," Mr. Schue said as an obviously gay kid walked in. He couldn't sing and neither could the other eighteen people who auditioned, "now we are coming up on our last two," Mr. Shue said, "next is someone new to Lima Aria Jewels."

A beautiful girl with red hair that stopped mid way down her back, sparkling blue eyes, and three freckles that formed a perfect triangle on his nose walked in a Cheerios uniform, and the club groaned. "Hello my name is Arianna Alyssa Jewels I go by Aria, and I will be singing Don't Rain on my Parade," she sang the song with often comments by Kurt, or Tina saying she was better than Rachel which often lead to Rachel rolling her eyes. As the club voted Aria in she took her spot next to Karofsky, " and last but not least," Mr. Shue started but got a wicked smile on his lips as he read the name.

"Kurt would you like to present the last student." Kurt got a surprised look on his face and reluctantly got up, when he got up to Mr. Shue he looked at the paper and got a giddy smile on his face, "presenting the one, and only, the amazing, and hot Blaine Anderson."

Blaine walked out Kurt smiled at him then took his seat, and Blaine began, "hello my name is Blaine Anderson, I am a from Dalton Academy for those of you who don't know me I was lead soloist for the Warblers or the glee club for Dalton, and I will be singing Peacock by Katy Perry," he finished and began singing.

Blaine starred at Kurt the whole time, with Kurt hanging on Blaine's word, and Karofsky trying not to be noticed not that he need to worry everyone was watching Blaine was watching Kurt. Blaine finished his song, and got a standing ovation. "Okay guys lets give a warm New Directions welcome to our three new members: David Karofsky, Aria Jewels, and Blaine Anderson."

Okay guys let's get started. Aria, Karofsky, and Blaine took their seats with the rest of the glee club: Aria took a seat in between Finn and Puck, Karofsky took a seat off by himself in a corner, and Blaine sat in between Kurt, and Mercedes grabbing and holding Kurt's hand.

Later that day while Blaine and Kurt were walking hand and hand down the hall together, Blaine more confident than Kurt, Blaine said seeing Kurt's worried look "Kurt sweetie you don't have to flinch every time we turn a corner," "Honey, I am just worried, just because Karofsky is in glee doesn't mean we are okay," Kurt added scared.

As they walked around the corner of the hall, they saw Azimio, and the other football idiots slushing someone and Kurt almost died when he saw who. Karofsky, his supposed "friends" were attacking him with a slushie. " Hey how does it feel Karofsky, or should we call you Dave now that you joined gay club," Azimio laughed after drenching him in red dye, and ice. After the football guys walked off muttering things like Karofsky is now gay Kurt and Blaine approached him, " you okay Dave?" Kurt ask worried. "Yeah," Karofsky answered making sure no one was looking at him, " look just because I am in glee doesn't mean I am not the same Karofsky I have always been, so don't talk to me right now we can talk in glee."

Kurt, and Blaine walked off feeling for him.

Finally after a whole day of torture the day finally ended. Kurt logged on to Facebook that night, and saw Karofsky's latest status update.

_David Dave Karofsky: Today was the first day in my life that I feel like I am a loser and ready to die!"_

_Azimio 'Z' Adams and 24 other friends like this_

_Comments (5) :_

_Azimio 'Z' Adams: You're a glee loser so the feeling you are feeling is us hating you, and your new life. Your such a gay homo!_

_David Dave Karofsky: Dude back off I'm not a glee loser, and I'm not a gay homo, that's Hummel._

_Azimio 'Z' Adams: Awww that isn't gonna make your boyfriend feel any better about himself._

_David Dave Karofsky: Screw you!_

_Azimio 'Z' Adams: You know you want to...gay loser_

_Kurt logged off feeling worse about himself, then he did when he logged on _as he pulled on his pajamas, and went to sleep.

Kurt went to wash his face before meeting up with Blaine, as a result of his 6 am slushie facial, after getting the slushie off his face, and out of his hair he was about to leave when someone left a bathroom stall, "oh great," Kurt said as Karofsky walked out.

"Kurt I have been looking for you," Dave said almost happy. "Why? So you can call me a gay homo again, ya I saw your Facebook post last night," Kurt said disappointed. "Kurt I am sorry, believe me."

"No Dave I won-," Kurt was cut off by Dave kissing him full on the mouth. The bathroom door opened, and slammed shut Dave was scared it might be Azimio or one of the other guys, but was relieved when he saw it was only Blaine.

"Kurt what the hell is this," Blaine yelled. "Blaine it's not what it looks like," Kurt yelled back. Blaine got real mad, real fast, "well it looks like you are cheating on me with this loser," Blaine yelled before storming out.

Blaine didn't talk to him after that, till Kurt decided two days was long enough, "Talk to me please," Kurt begged.

"Why, So you can lie to me again?" Blaine said swift, and hard. "Okay guys this weeks assignment sing something from your heart to someone else, anyone wanna give it a shot, Mr. Schue barley finished before Kurt's hand shot up into the air, "Mr. Schue I have something, Santana, will you help me please?"

Santana looked at Kurt for a minute before replying, "Why don't you have Berry help you? I don't do show tunes."

As Rachel started to get up Kurt spoke up, "No I spent all night working on this," he said as he handed Santana a lyric sheet, and she looked up and smiled, "come on Lady face let's do this." They got up in front of the glee club, Kurt looked at the band and the music started...

**Santana:**

_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Ooh that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Mmmm that it´s all for the best_

_of course it is_

**Kurt:**

_I was so wrong for so long_

_Only tryin´ to please myself (myself)_

_Girl I was caught up in her lust_

_When I don´t really want no one else_

_So no I know I should of treated you better_

_But me and you were meant to last forever_

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_

_To really be your man_

_(oh!)_

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

_I just didn´t know what to do_

_But when I become a star we´ll be living so large_

_I´ll do anything for you_

_So tell me girl_

_**Santana:**_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Ooh that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Mmmm that it´s all for the best?_

_of course it is_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Ooh that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Whatcha say (whatcha say)_

_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

(Kurt moved over to the chairs and grabbed Blaine's hand)

**Kurt: **

_How could I live with myself_

_Knowing that I let our love go (love go) And ooh what I do with one chance_

_I just gotta let you know..._

_I know what I did wasn´t clever_

_But me and you we´re meant to be together_

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_

_To really be your man_

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

_I just didn´t know what to do_

_But when I become a star we´ll be living so large_

_I´ll do anything for you_

_So tell me girl_

**Santana:**

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Ooh that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Whatcha say (Whatcha say)_

_Mmmm that it´s all for the best?_

_of course it is_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Ooh that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say_

_Whatcha say (whatcha say)_

_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

**Kurt: **

Girl tell me what to say I (say I)

I don´t want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin´ (motions to Karofsky)

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain´t right girl

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I don´t want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin´

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain´t right...

**(other guys join except Dave, and Blaine) **

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

_I just didn´t know what to do (i just didn't know what to do)_

_But when I become a star we´ll be living so large_

_I´ll do anything for you_

_So baby whatcha say!..._

_**Santana, (other girls joined in):**_

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmmm that it´s all for the best

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

After Kurt finished Blaine with tears in his eyes flung himself into Kurt's arms, "I am so sorry Kurt." "Blaine cheating isn't always what it looks like. Just at that moment Puck walked in, and saw Blaine crying, "What happened in here." Everyone laughed, "no seriously what did I miss."

**This is my first story review, yes? Yes.(:**


	2. Author's note read

Author note: I am moving all my stories, to glee fic even my deleted two stories: 'Unexpected Love' and 'A Little Bite of Dalton'. I will even put up Cheating is not always what it looks like.

Thank You for sticking by me. Have a fantastic day.

AshJ


End file.
